1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, copier or similar image forming apparatus of the type recording images on sheets, and particularly to an image forming apparatus which has a vertical transport portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a copier, an image transferred sheet is discharged into a side portion of the image forming apparatus body. Such an image forming apparatus needs space for installation of the body and space at the side portion for picking up the sheet. Therefore, it aggravates the space requirement for the machine installation. Furthermore, in the case of a sorter added on the image forming apparatus, it needs a larger space for the sorter installation.